The Dark War
by DahvieAndyJayyCC
Summary: A somewhat crossover between the band Black Veil Brides and the Percy Jackson world. Five teens live a semi-normal life. Friends, family, until one day, they are attacked! Now they've caused a war bigger than the Titan and Giant wars mixed together! They gods and their children chose sides...And all because of five teens!


Info!

Title: The Dark War

Fandom: Black Veil Brides, Percy Jackson

Warning: Most likely OOC-ness, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides. I think. If I do I'm not aware. And I don't own Percy Jackson because why I write FanFiction about it if I could make it happen in the book!?

Pairings: Jinxx/Ashley, Andy/Jayy, Percy/Kronos, Connor/Travis, Jason/Nico, Leo/Octavian, Clarisse/Chris, Jake/Will, Alabaster/Ethan, Hazel/Frank,

Characters: Jinxx Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Andy Biersack, Jake Pitts, Christian Coma, Jayy Griffis, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Octavian Simmons, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Lou Ellen, Alabaster Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Thalia Grace, Reyna Anderson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Frank Zhang,

Olympian deities: Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hecate, Kronos, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Demeter, Persephone, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Thanatos, Chiron

Summary: Five 'normal' teen's lives are drastically changed when an attack to one unveils a new chapter. A war against each other, the gods and their children must pick sides…..And it is all because of five children!

The Dark War, First Chapter- The Day Everything Changed!

He sighed.

Sweeping duty, again.

Jinxx should've known it would end this way. His older brother, Andy, always got his way.

Jinxx and Andy were normal teenagers with a normal job at a local gas station. Except for the fact Andy somehow always seemed to bribe the girls there, into getting whatever he wanted. It was annoying! The two black haired, blue eyed brothers were almost alike in every way. Long hair, skinny, dark and depressing. Except for Andy's height they could pass as twins and a commonly referred as that but those two act totally different! Jinxx is shy and hates attention and Andy stands out and wants to be the center. They are both different and the same.

On this particular day Andy got the evening off as they had to clean up.

"Wait! You can't barge in here like that! We are closed." Jinxx heard one of the girls scold.

"Wha….What are you?" He heard the other one say. "Wait, don't come near me….Wai…Ahhh!" she screamed.

Jinxx dropped the broom and ran into the other room. He saw the back of someone who looked like the jocks at school holding her up.

"Hey put her down! And get out of here!" he yelled at them.

When the guy turned around Jinxx had to freeze. He was so muscular that he probably could tear him to pieces. But the only problem was, was that he wasn't human. He looked like the Minotaur the old myths talked about.

"Come with. See master!" the thing chanted. Jinxx had a wonderful idea as the thing came close. That idea was: RUN!

So Jinxx ran past him and out the store. He hopped onto his motorcycle and started it up. Good thing it was fast because the thing was right behind him. He hit the accelerator and he was off.

Images past him as he sped to his brother who was, without a doubt, at their friend's house. He sped to a familiar house of Jake Pitts, a close friend of the brothers. They were all outside, talking about something.

"Hey Jinxx! Got of work early?" Andy shouted to him as he stopped. But when he saw the look on his eye he understood that something happened. "Everyone! On the bikes." He ordered. You see everyone had a place within the three bikes of the group of five friends. Jinxx usually rode alone, Ashley shared with CC and Jake with Andy.

That was when the thing came after them. Andy saw it first and ran to his bike, starting it up. Ashley was next, then the others. They sped down the road, not knowing where to go, when something popped out at Jinxx, causing him to crash. He wasn't wearing a helmet so he fainted on contacted to the road, as he crashed headfirst.

"Jinxx!" Andy screamed as he stopped. They were corned. Nowhere to go. Until an arrow hit thing number 2 in front of them. They turned around to see a black haired boy riding a Pegasus.

"Ugh! Is he after us too?" Ashley screamed.

"Ah…Not quite" he said. "I'm here to take you to a certain camp. The name is Percy Jackson."

"That's nice and all but if you could hurry and help us, it would help!" CC said as more people on Pegasi came down and started fighting thing number 1.

Percy lifted Jinxx on to the Pegasus. "Come on, we aren't far from the place." Percy said to them as he started taking off. The four friends took off after him.

When they got to the place of question, Jinxx had slowly gained consciousness.

"Oh good, you're awake. I thought we had lost you." Percy said as Andy ran over to him, generally concerned for his older brother.

"Anyway! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy said gesturing to the land behind him. "Come, Chiron will want to speak with you!"

First Chapter-End.

A/N: Hey there! This is one of my first fanfics, so please no flames! I know it was kind of quick and fast but I'm not that great of a writer yet. This is kind of the beginning of the story, explaining how they got there and stuff and the next chapter will go through their parents and stuff!

I hope you enjoyed! :D

-Abi C:


End file.
